


茸莓 裏表ラバーズ 表

by Dazeee



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeee/pseuds/Dazeee
Summary: 潘納科特·福葛在極力遏制住自己糟糕的脾氣，為的就是防止他敬愛的上司用更加頑劣的方式捉弄他。





	茸莓 裏表ラバーズ 表

**Author's Note:**

> ＊官方設定書裏說過莓是個很懂得按捺住自己情緒的人(源自貼吧翻譯)  
> ＊靈感源自標題曲目  
> ＊魔改原作背景和人設意淫皆有且非常嚴重  
> ＊ 請斟酌 感謝。

潘納科特·福葛是一名性「癮」患者。

這沒有什麼值得奇怪的，畢竟每一個人都會有不為人知的一面。然而性慾本身就屬於動物的本性，所謂的性癮只不過是把純粹的本能放大化罷。因此福葛對此從未感覺到什麼羞恥心。

在福葛十三歲時學校教授在圖書館猥褻他的當時並未感覺到任何不適應，反而有種奇妙的感覺從心底騰升而起。與此同時難以抑制的反胃感充斥著大腦的感觀，驅使著他做出在他人看來難以置信的事情。

憤怒終究是福葛最原本的另一面。在犯下所謂的罪行，被家中驅逐出來后，潘納科特·福葛的性癮變得一發不可收拾。

手淫無法給予他在性癮上應有的緩解，他靠出賣自己的軀體來謀取生存的權利。但其實也用不著這麼做，可福葛的暴躁症隨著身體上得不到的滿足和自幼抑制著的情緒變得愈發嚴重起來。

他需要性交。

這種糟糕的情況直到他遇見佈加拉提開始才有所好轉。他學會去信任別人，學會加入到一個團體當中去，儘管來說他是第一個被佈加拉提拉入伙的，但他漸漸地變得不需要性交來滿足自己。

他直覺佈加拉提就是那個為他前途點亮路燈的人，他為此感到前所未有的安心。

最糟糕的轉折還是不可避免地出現了。福葛原本以為可以永遠維繫下去的支柱因為某個與他年齡相仿的少年的出現開始變得搖搖欲墜。

福葛是個聰明人，他知道佈加拉提衝動的選擇會讓他葬身於此，從而他選擇做一名背叛者。

我只不過是做出了最正確的選擇。潘納科特·福葛如是想到。

在與佈加拉提小隊分道揚鑣后他最初始的慾望重新躁動起來，變本加厲的性交似乎難以安撫他狂躁的鮮活的心臟。

直至喬魯諾·喬巴拿出現在他的面前。

他需要能夠拯救他的光。但他始終不肯踏出半步去接觸近在眼前的溫暖，因而他的光向他走進了半步。

「——只要我還活著，我的壹切存在都是為了實現妳的夢。請允許我奉獻出身、心、靈，還有其他的全部。那是我的希望，也是我的未來」＊壹

「我是屬於你的——」＊貳

 

「我希望你還能記得住你半年前對我許諾下的誓言——」

喬魯諾·喬巴拿看著眼前被拘束服束縛在教父床上的人，故作冰冷的語氣不緩不慢地鑽進他的腦子裡。

福葛本來渾渾噩噩的思緒瞬間一掃而空。等完全清醒時只覺全身上下都使不上力氣，平時憤怒的表現只能通過頭上爆出的青筋感覺出來。

「GIOGIO請您放開我。我不認為上司對待忠心耿耿的下屬是要以這種形式來對待的。」

福葛出奇地平靜了下來，紫羅蘭瞳色的瞳孔本因當為憤怒而睜大卻又在轉眼間如死水般寂靜——沒有絲毫波瀾起伏的情緒出現。

喬魯諾·喬巴拿觀察到了這些細節。他不由得嗤笑出聲：

「放開你讓你再襲擊我一次？我才以為下屬因為無法制止住自己的性慾而試圖找自己的直系上司解決生理需求的這件事情顯得更加無法理喻。」

「…」

福葛選擇了默不作聲。

「讓我想想。是你上次追蹤叛徒，在酒吧酒台掩飾自己時被人動手動腳的才會犯癮的吧。我還納悶著你這種性子怎麼會做出截然相反的舉動，而且你當時的表情似乎還挺享受的——」

「請您不要再做過度的揣測。」

「對了你知道嗎。我以前最好奇的事情的其中之一就是你穿著這種誇張至極的破洞褲，內褲究竟要怎麼樣子才能做到不露出來。如今我倒是知道了，那這麼說你的衣服設計就是為了方便別人觸摸你的軀體而準備的嗎。」

「GIOGIO」

「怎麼。被人揭穿會感覺到羞恥嗎？我對你很失望潘納科特·福葛。你不願意全盤托出你所有的過去以及你對我的想法，你這讓我怎麼信任你，讓你去左右我的組織。」

「請您解開對我的束縛。」

過量的淫水因為喬魯諾的語言變得難以控制起來。

「求求您。」

「你需要冷靜。你是一個聰明人不是嗎。」

但喬魯諾還是慢條斯理地起身拉開裹著福葛的拘束服的拉鏈，解掉束縛在他腳踝上的硬質皮帶，接著重新坐回滑椅居高臨下地看著眼前凌亂不堪的美人。

被性慾折磨到思維不清晰的福葛只能敞開大腿向眼前的人求救。他需要用「性」作為鎮定劑，他若再作忍耐怕不是會被慾望揉搓到昏死過去。福葛沒有感覺到什麼屬於人類的「羞恥心」，只有滿腔對「性」的渴求和理所應當對上司的邀請。

手上的束縛沒被解開。摩擦大腿內側根本無法止住穴內的瘙癢，渾身早已灼熱到皮膚泛紅，下體也因為猛地暴露在冷空氣中哆嗦著，大股的淫水順著大腿根滑下，從褲子內側的破洞緩緩流出。

「喬魯諾你這個混蛋的性格不能收斂點嗎！」

福葛可算是忍無可忍了，輪誰承受被一對直勾勾的視線緊盯著的感覺都會發火，更別提性子暴躁的他。

喬魯諾終於捨得從滑椅站起，上前身去撫摸福葛的腰側。美妙的腰線順著喬魯諾滑過的手指尖顫抖著，肌膚的接觸讓福葛的下體更加精神。

「光是撫摸就已經是快要高潮的狀態了嗎——」

喬魯諾自言自語道。

他就像發現新鮮事物的孩子一樣用手指輕輕滑過福葛上半身的每一寸肌膚，無法克制住的呻吟隨著時間的推移肆無忌憚了起來。

「啊——求您碰一下下面好嗎」

單純的撫摸讓福葛身處在高潮的邊緣，但食髓知味的軀體不會因此滿足，他需要更加刺激的觸碰，只是因為這個人是喬魯諾·喬巴拿。

福葛如願以償地感受到了喬魯諾的手指轉移開來，順著淌出的淫液探入褲子的破口，仔細摩擦著穴口和大腿根之間的嫩肉。

福葛的軀體還未來得及作出快樂的反應，就被胸前突如其來的熱源直接刺激得射了出來。淅淅瀝瀝的精液染在喬魯諾的衣服上，但喬魯諾並不為此關心，他只專心細細碾磨著福葛胸前硬得跟熟透的碩果般紅的乳粒，像動物哺乳那樣舔舐著，然後輕輕拉扯惹得福葛又是一聲喘氣。

「別磨磨蹭蹭的啊GIOGIO！快點操我——」

「有下屬跟上司請求時是用這種語氣的嗎。」

喬魯諾壞心眼地用力咬了一下福葛胸前的軟肉，在留下一圈明顯的牙印后又用舌頭仔細描繪著，激得福葛的下身又顫顫巍巍地挺了起來。

福葛早已到語無倫次的地步了。他自從患上性癮，初次充實慾而感到快樂的只有純粹的性交。過多的前戲和愛語在福葛看來都顯得很累贅，久而久之用來滿足自己性快感的只有撫摸和變著花樣的插入。

接吻禁止是因為感到唾液交換異常惡心。吻痕禁止是因為不想讓不屬於自己的唾液和體液沾染在身上。

還有一種原因是福葛在性交過程中從來都是佔據主導權，他喜歡理智是一直控制著大腦的主人，所以他絕不會在性交過程中做到迷迷糊糊被人佔了便宜。因而福葛的性交沒有一次是肌膚完全相貼過的。

全拜託他那神經質的潔癖，導致他到現在看似性交史豐富卻在接吻方面幼稚到和個情竇初開的小夥子並無二異。

但可惜的是喬魯諾似乎沒有用嘴唇交融的吻安慰他的意思。只是單一地用嘴角蹭過福葛帶著草莓耳釘的耳垂。

「你開在這裡的洞位置還真是微妙。是為了方便別人隨時隨地把雞巴操進你裡面去對嗎。」

喬魯諾在福葛身上處處摩挲著，在看見私密處的褲子布料早就被浸濕後不由得像個天真的小孩子發出了最直率的感歎。興許是因為福葛身上的衣料也沒有多少罷了。

福葛死寂多年的羞恥心在一瞬間被自己上司惡劣的玩笑話給撩撥起來，最真誠的大腦不由分說讓他美好的臉蛋和耳朵燒上了肉眼可見的嫣紅。

「是又如何。我想要幾把安慰自己到快要死掉了拜託您操我好嗎？」

天生不服輸的性子讓福葛依舊噘著嘴挑著眉說出這種氣人話來，但喬魯諾的神情也沒有絲毫的鬆動，反而手頭上的動作暴露了他的真實想法。

鬆鬆垮垮的褲子被扒到凸顯的恥骨處，紫色的丁字褲早就被勃起的性器頂到了一邊去，可有可無的衣物在此時顯得格外的違和。

喬魯諾總算是肯把他一直頂著褲襠的性器給露出來，還沒等福葛來得及看清楚，喬魯諾就扶著自己的陰莖穿過福葛褲子的破洞，頂著龜頭親吻到他早已因興奮而張開的肉穴縫上去。

「喬魯諾你要操就正經點操不要搞這些莫名其妙的花樣!」

福葛想要掙扎著離開卻因為手上的限制而作無用功，況且身上還壓著有一個人的重量呢。

不需要潤滑劑就可以順暢無阻地操進半截到裡面去，福葛終於得到了夢寐以求的安慰，此刻他爽到大腿的肌肉都在顫抖不止，雙手想要扒到喬魯諾的背上卻只能舉過頭頂用略長的指甲扣進掌心以此來緩解過量的快感。

福葛吃力地張開著自己的嘴巴來汲取難能可貴的氧氣，想要大發脾氣時卻被喬魯諾捂住了口鼻，半天吐不出一口氣來。

喬魯諾無視了福葛因為缺氧而漲紅的臉蛋，開口半調笑道：

「這真的是很方便的衣物啊，其實我覺得不用脫都能直接操得你爽到不能自己。」

確實是這樣子的。福葛的全身上下只有褲子被扒下來了一點，但無論是神情還是興奮的反應都要比脫光身子的人都要淫亂不堪。喬魯諾也只是把性器露了出來，只要把褲子一拉上，忽視掉衣料上的斑斑點點，就跟個沒事人沒有區別。

福葛不屑置辯。但是他現在連發出氣音的行為都不被允許，整個人精神恍惚地費力睜大眼睛，窒息的感覺讓他沒法把心思放在和喬魯諾對杠這種事情上，同時身體也很誠實地收緊了一番，吸吮著操進的那半截硬挺粗大的性器。

喬魯諾不由分說使了點勁，一鼓作氣全部衝進去。福葛除了身體有明顯的顫抖，腳趾緊緊縮在一塊外，再也難以表達出歡愉的情緒。

有些粗糙的褲子布料蹭在他敏感的嫩穴縫上，造成了難以釋懷的快感。接著被潤得更黏濕的襠部褲料隨著喬魯諾輕輕抽送的動作在入口來回刮掃著，痛楚和酥麻感一併迸發出來佔時席捲了福葛雲裡霧裡的大腦。

窒息感讓那些亂七八糟的感覺放大了無數倍，福葛整個人抖得跟糖篩一樣，同時在試圖用無力的手把喬魯諾正在作怪的手掌給扯下來。

力氣用得越多身下的快感就被拉扯得越大，福葛氣惱地上翻著白眼，汗津津的髮絲黏在同樣濕潤的臉上，雙眼被逼的流下了淚水，胸腔瘋狂跳動的心臟昭示著這個人嚴重缺氧的狀況——整個人糟糕到一塌糊塗。

福葛的雙腿因無處宣洩過量的歡愉亂踢著，就算喬魯諾分心摁住也無濟於事。喬魯諾只得作罷抽離性器，還福葛一個重新汲氧的機會。

「別…」

福葛本該在下一秒就高潮卻被硬生生地扼殺在了這裡進也不是退也不是，下身莫大的空虛感導致福葛心頭湧上委屈的情緒，淚水更加不受控制地流下更多，像是吃糖到一半糖果被搶走的孩子那般嬌氣。

喬魯諾好似無奈地笑出了氣音，幫福葛調整好姿勢後再度扒開穴口衝了進去。福葛臉上的漲紅還未褪去，喬魯諾只是在等待著身下人意識的回籠。

「以前膽敢這麼逗我的人，他們的雞巴早就被我剁下來塞到他們自己的後穴裡去了。」

福葛終於是找回了腦子，勉強氣硬地哼哼道，曲肘胡亂地抹掉粘在臉上的淚水，但實則卻因為被重新插入的快感興奮到又快要到高潮的邊界線。

「那我是不是該為此慶幸你對我的仁慈。你這個人還真的是，坦率起來一點都不留面子，以前的乖寶寶模樣是做給我看的嗎。」

「不是您在私底下讓我對您不要那麼畢恭畢敬的嗎！如您所願皆大歡喜。」

「好了不要再生氣了。」

這次喬魯諾的唇瓣正中眉心，溫暖的濕度透過皮層感官直接地感受到了不易察覺的愛慾。

 

「感覺我都有權利去懷疑你當時用臉貼近我手的時候內心在偷偷心裡高潮了。光是摸一下都那麼敏感，還是說你對所有人都是這樣子。」

「媽的喬魯諾你怎麼上床的時候騷話那麼多——呃!」

喬魯諾游刃有餘地把福葛摁進床被裡使勁操，一時間的快頻率讓福葛幾乎無所適從，只能勉強自己挺著腰迎合著喬魯諾略顯粗暴的動作，雙腿的筋被拉開到極致，堪堪掛著白襪子的腳抵在他的肩頭上。

福葛自身過多的體液隨著喬魯諾每一次擠壓的動作被帶出來，飛濺得大腿上到處都是，混合著先前射出來的精液斑斑駁駁地在小腹和大腿處交錯著。

這個動作沒持續多久，喬魯諾就猛地把福葛的腰身抬起，把他的身體幾乎對折然後繼續大開大合地運作著。

「操你到底會不會做——」

福葛因為腰身的虛浮感感到了莫名的慌亂。他近乎什麼體位都嘗試過，但這還是他第一次見到用這個體位做時不給承受方墊個軟枕的人。

他只能慌亂無助地叫喊著。手臂不能作為支撐力，全身的力氣都集中在了腰身處，穴肉也難免緊張地絞住了體內不安分的陰莖，咬住不肯放鬆半分。

喬魯諾被這極其舒爽的快感逼得頭上冒了一層虛汗，略費力氣地頂弄了几下，在找到感覺後就和先前一樣在泥濘的肉穴中不留餘地地衝撞著。

 

「太舒服了。」福葛在混沌中胡亂思想著。畢竟他從來沒有體驗過所謂真正意義上的天倫之樂，這會心裡上和生理上的雙重快感讓他險些招架不住。

福葛空洞的眼神被喬魯諾誤以為是自己的不對。於是他選擇討好般地親吻了下福葛的足背：這算不上是多麼虔誠的舉動卻足以讓他受寵若驚。

「不…」

儘管聲音聲若蚊蠅，但喬魯諾還是聞言停下了動作，附耳傾聽。

「我想要親吻的人只有您。屬於我的苦難，我的重生，我的未來。全都是只有您。」

話語和神情都仿若一個虔誠的信徒。

儘管來說他現在的處境像是一個只懂得用後穴來取悅別人的婊子。

喬魯諾的嘴角輕輕地湊近福葛的唇瓣，接著張嘴咬了上去。

他的舌尖趁著福葛張嘴的瞬間鑽了進去，品嘗著只有自己才能品嘗的甜美的滋味。

在頃刻間他們飽含著的濃郁愛意的火絨被令人著迷的唇舌交融的觸感所點燃。雙方都是初次嘗試親吻的少年們在憑借著人類的本能去侵略和接受著。

難以吞嚥的津液順著下巴的弧線滴落在身上，毫無章法的索吻明明沒有什麼良好的體驗可言，卻因為對方而讓接吻的快感飆升到了極致。

此時喬魯諾的下體也再次擺動起來，他專心扶著福葛的腰窩賣力地挺動著腰胯，福葛嘴中的呻吟也因為被堵住而無法發洩出來。

福葛終於擺脫了喬魯諾的禁錮後，抬眼氣喘吁吁地看著自己身上的金髮少年。他柔順的髮絲搭落下來於他太陽般耀眼的髮絲交融在一起。

他覺得他就是他的救世主。他覺得他就是他的可託付之人。

「繼續…」

喬魯諾回以道不明情愫的目光，在福葛亮晶晶的眼輝中重新吻了上去。

 

福葛再度被刺激到射了出來，本來乖順服帖的穴肉也因為過分的快感緊緊收縮起來，賣力壓榨著埋在體內的陰莖。喬魯諾再也忍受不住，幾次挺送，接著用力掰開福葛的兩瓣臀肉，並死硬地抓著厚實的觸感，然後把手指強行塞入濕黏的穴道，一記強而有力的抽送後儘數沒入，敞開慾望讓精液肆意拍打在福葛燙到像是要高燒般的內壁上去。

福葛連尖叫和喘氣都做不到。他和一條在海灘上瀕死活魚並無二異。福葛無力地張開嘴唇，雙眼泛白生理鹽水也不受控制地流下。缺氧感密密麻麻地爬上大腦脆弱的神經，哆哆嗦嗦地被動承受著一切，前所未有的快感又讓他高潮了一次。因快樂而產生的淫水本該順著穴道爭先恐後地湧出，卻因為堵著的陰莖而無法順暢流出。

因而福葛現在肚子盛滿了亂七八糟的液體，鼓鼓囊囊的稍微按壓一下小腹都會有液體從近乎不存在的縫隙中滲透出。

「你這是多久沒解決過了給我射得那麼多。」

福葛隔了好長時間才緩神過來，沒好氣地用腳踢了下喬魯諾，示意他把那根玩意從他體內拔出來。

喬魯諾不作聲。陰影處深邃的眼神叫人猜不透他內心正在想的是什麼。

「等等——您明天還有公事要辦怎麼能!」

福葛感覺到了體內那根棍子微妙的變化。就在一瞬間意識到了事情的不妙性，慌慌忙忙地想要起身離開這裡。

「不。」

喬魯諾從未用過如此嚴肅的語氣。

「你不是想要雞巴到快死掉了嗎。給你還不樂意？」

福葛被比自己要小一歲的少年重新操回被窩裡，掙扎著的手腕無力地揮舞著以示抗議。喬魯諾逐漸精神的性器在他體內變得硬挺，他忍不住使力向前挺了挺，用手撫上在這場性事中被一直冷落著的福葛的性器。

然而還沒等福葛適應過來就直接把他翻了個身，喬魯諾作動物交合的姿勢讓整個身子貼上他的後背，咬著耳朵說著只有兩個人才能聽到的悄悄話。

福葛的肚子因為姿勢的變化似乎漲大了起來。只不過他現在眼前發白，想要努力集中精神也無法聽清上司的話。

因為他快要昏死過去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 。全程性冷淡地捉了次蟲
> 
> ＊壹貳 台本皆出自官方同人小說《臭不要臉的紫煙》  
> ＊對了該文的別名是「前所未有的黃金體驗」¿


End file.
